


Un mundo donde estés presente V2

by 0Aressama1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow and Arya Stark are Siblings, Love Triangles, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Madness, Military, Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Time Travel, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros.Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión. (Versión 2.0, reeditado)
Relationships: Elia Martell & Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. El despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Les pido a todos amablemente que le den una oportunidad, se que no se van a decepcionar.

**Eddard I**

* * *

Siete jinetes  desmontaron de sus caballos una vez llegaron a su destino, ante ellos se encontraba sobre una colina, una torre de piedra caliza donde continuamente se escucharon los gritos  agónicos de lo que  parecía ser una mujer. 

El tiempo se les estaba agotando  pensó Lord Stark. 

Tres miembros de la guardia del rey  Aerys se acercaron en silencio,  Gerold Hightower comandante de la Guardia real, conocido  también como el Toro Blanco, a su lado se encontraban Ser Arthur  Dayne la espada de la mañana y por  último Oswell Whent .

"Os busqué en el Tridente” les dijo Ned.

“No estábamos allí” Le  respondió el Lord comandante.

“De habernos encontrado, el usurpador  estaría muerto”  Añadio Oswell

“Desembarco del Rey ha  caído , Ser Jaime mato a vuestro rey loco con su espada dorada, ¿Dónde estabais entonces?” Lord Stark agrego  rápidamente .

“Muy lejos”  Sonrió Gerold mientras desenfundo su espada “De lo contrario  Aerys seguiría siendo el rey, y nuestro falso hermano  ardería en los siete infiernos por romper sus votos”

Ned Stark tomo la empuñadura de su espada en ese momento, desenfundo  rápidamente esta y sus compañeros  rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo. 

“Fui a  Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio”  Los miro fijamente a los tres caballeros “Lord  Tyrell y sus estandartes, junto con sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurar lealtad, estaba seguro de que los  encontraría entre ellos”

“No nos arrodillamos tan  fácilmente , pronto lo  aprenderás ” Por primera vez Ser  Arhtur Dayne decidió hablar y expresar su  opinión antes del inminente combate. 

“Ser  Willem Darry ha huido a  Rocadragón con vuestra reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habríais embarcado con ellos” Dijo con voz sonora Ethan Glover mientras tomaba su gran hacha de batalla con sus dos manos listo para entrar en el combate. 

“Ser  Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto”  Cumplía sus deberes como caballero, pero ellos  tenían otros  pensó el Lord comandante.

“Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real” señaló Ser  Gerold “La Guardia Real no huye” Ellos nunca  huían . 

“Ni entonces ni ahora” dijo Ser Arthur. Se puso el yelmo seguido por sus hermanos, todos listos para la batalla. 

“Hicimos un juramento” Y ninguno de ellos tres pensaba romperlo. 

Los compañeros de Ned comenzaron a rodearlos lentamente, cada uno de ellos listo para el combate, solo faltaba la orden inicial. 

“¿ Dónde está mi hermana?” Pregunto Lord Stark con la paciencia agotada. 

“Os deseo fortuna en las guerras venideras Lord Stark” Luego de ello, Arthur y los  demás miembros comenzaron hacer un semi circulo para enfrentarse a los norteños. 

"Y ahora empieza”

“No”  Respondió rápidamente Ned, con la voz entristecida y el  corazón agitado, “Esto termina ahora mismo” 

Ethan Glover fue el primero en abalanzarse contra  Oswell con su gran hacha ocasionando un gran sonido cuando este se  defendió con su espada, el combate  rápidamente tuvo otro participante por parte de William Dustin, quien con su lanza intentaba  rápidamente darle una estocada  rápida y mortal al caballero de la guardia real.

Martyn  Cassel , Theo  Wull se abalanzaron  rápidamente con sus espadas contra el Lord comandante. El toro blanco no solo se supo defender, si no que  rapidamente consiguió asesinar a Ser  Cassel de una  rápida puñalada en su pecho, los norteños usaban armaduras de cuero  reforzado , mientras la guardia real usaba armadura pesada de placas con el  símbolo del  dragón targaryen en su pecho.

Mark  Ryswell fue el siguiente de morir, intento un combate singular con Arthur  Dayne , mientras  Eddard y  Howland conseguían la oportunidad para atacarle. Pero la espada de la mañana  fácilmente consiguió desarmarlo y cortar su garganta sin la menor de las dificultades.

El Lord comandante  rápidamente asesino a Theo cuando con su espada acaba de partir en  dos grandes partes del graneo de Theo  Wull . Pero cuando  sintió que la victoria era suya  Willem Dustin apuñalo  rápidamente por el costado derecho entre las aberturas de la armadura y el hombro.

Oswell yacía muerto, con el hacha de Ethan  Glover sobre su espalda, este  rápidamente arranco el arma de su oponente para acercarse a un mal herido Lord comandante y darle una muerte  rápida .

Ahora cuatro de los norteños comenzaron a rodear a Arthur  Dayne , quien les observo en silencio, en todo momento listo para responder, Ethan fue el primero en atacar, con su gran  hacha, pero fue esquivado  rápidamente por  Arthur y con un giro de su espada le apuñalo a sangre  fría por la espalda.

Luego  Willem pero su lanza fue partida, y cuando intento desenfundar su  espada, su oponente de un  rápido corte  consiguió abrir por la mitad su pecho. 

Ned y Howland comenzaron a combatir juntos contra  Arthur , pero este  consiguió cortar y herir la mano de lord Reed quien  rápidamente cayó al suelo por el dolor. Dejando solo a Ned y Arthur de pie para continuar con el combate. 

Ambos combatieron durante varios minutos,  rápidamente Arthur  comenzó a superar a Lord Stark quien  comenzó a verse arrinconado hasta el punto de perder su espada, y justo cuando  pensó que era su final.

Howland apuñalo por la espada a  Arthur quien solo quedo mirando con sorpresa. Una parte de Ned se  sintió realmente mal, este era el hermano de una mujer a quien deseo poder amar.

Tomo la espada de la casa  Dayne y termino  rápidamente con el trabajo, de una  rápida estocada asesino y puso final a una leyenda.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su compañero, o verificar a los  demás acompañantes  comenzó a correr  rápidamente por las escaleras de la torre para llegar a su interior y poder salvar a su hermana.

Y cuando noto la puerta cerrada uso todo su cuerpo para empujarla con fuerza y conseguir ingresar,  había dos mujeres adentro de esta  habitación cerca de la puerta , pero la persona  más importante ante sus ojos era la tercera.

Una joven  Lyanna se encontraba en un charco de Sangre, su propia sangre.

“ Lyanna ”

“¡Ned!”

Su hermano se  acercó rápidamente a ella, con las manos  sujetándola fuertemente.

“He venido a salvarte”  Quería decirle que lamentaba tardar tanto, que la amaba profundamente y que nunca se  apartaría nuevamente de su lado. 

“¡Oh mi querido Ned, realmente no necesitaba ser salvada!”

Y como nunca antes Ned  quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

“Pero, ellos si necesitan ser salvados, mi querido Ned, necesito que me lo prometas” 

Prométemelo Ned fueron sus palabras continuas y hoy en  día , quince años  después estas palabras  seguían atormentándolo .

Solo abandono un momento el cuerpo de su hermana mientras  salió a buscar algo de ayuda, y conseguir enviar a su amigo  Holwand a pesar de las heridas a que buscara a una mujer que pudiera servir de niñera, a un maestre para las heridas de su hermana puesto  que, aunque su cuerpo estuviera frio se negaba a no intentar salvarla.

Pero cuando regreso a esas habitaciones, solo vio a las dos mujeres y el cuerpo de su hermana no se encontraba. 

Prométemelo Ned, fueron sus palabras que lo persiguieron hasta en los  más dulce sueños.

No supo por que  recordó ese  día justo ahora, mientras se  quedó perdido en el pasado, hasta el punto que su esposa  Catelyn le miraba algo temerosa por el silencio tan prolongado de su marido.

“¿Esta todo bien?” Le dijo dulcemente y Ned  rápidamente le  respondió con una sonrisa y un suave  sí .

“Solo estaba recordando” Susurro con suavidad mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por las  lágrimas en esos momentos. Recordar a su hermana siempre le produjo una gran tristeza, y  además después de los eventos que sucedieron esa  trágica mañana, hasta el  día de hoy  seguía preguntándose sobre el destino final de su hermana.

Antes que su esposa pudiera responder, el sonido de sus hijos  resonó por todo el patio. 

Algo  pareció claramente molestar a su hija Sansa de trece años, ella estaba persiguiendo con una espada de entrenamiento a sus dos hermanos menores, Bran de diez y Rickon de siete.

“¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Regresar par de granujas!” Grito con furia su hija y no pudo evitar  reír ante ello;  podría ser que su pequeña Sansa fuera tan  parecía a su madre, pero a veces, en pocas ocasiones  conseguía sacar ese lado norteño suyo.

Y tal como se esperaba  Catelyn rápidamente intento reprender a su hija por dicho vocabulario.

“Dejarlos mi amada, deja que Sansa pase  más tiempo con sus hermanos” Ella  quería que sus hijos pasaran tiempo juntos, pero claramente no de la forma en que uno de ellos  terminaría con moretones alrededor de su cuerpo.

Pero su esposa  parecía no darse por vencida. 

“ Robb detener a tu hermana” Grito,  Robb quien se encontraba al lado de  Theon Greyjoy el escudero de su padre, ambos  riéndose con  diversión, intento no mostrarse poco deseoso de detener la  diversión entre sus hermanos  más pequeños.

Y mientras la mirada atenta de su padre,  seguía a sus hijos pequeños, salvo  Lyarra que  tenía cinco años y  él bebe de ocho meses  Edwyn que se encontraban con las niñeras.

Bran y  Rickon corrieron por todos los patios intentando esconderse de la furia de su hermana. Fue entonces que una tercera persona  apareció , quien  traía su largo cabello negro, pero resaltaba esos pequeños mechones blancos. 

Arya quien  traía consigo una canasta y algunas manzanas vio como Bran y  Rickon corrían rápidamente hacia sus piernas para esconderse de la furia de la pelirroja.

Su hermana claramente se detuvo cuando vio a Arya, quien  seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba.

“¡Arya esos dos llenaron de mierda de cabra mis vestidos nuevos!” Oh esa era la  explicación y varios de los presentes claramente  sabrían que esto no  terminaría fácilmente si su padre no  intervenía .

Pero Lord Stark solo  seguía observando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no  compartió Lady Stark al ver a la mocosa tan cercana sus hijos  legítimos .

“Me asegurare que ellos dos se encarguen de limpiar y lavar cada uno de tus vestidos” Arya  sonrió levemente mientras Sansa  parecía aun deseosa de poder golpear a sus hermanos menores.

“Eres demasiado indulgente con ellos” Dijo mientras se alejaba aun molesta. Lord Stark  siguió en todo momento atento al comportamiento de sus hijos.

Cuando Sansa se  retiró , Arya cambio su  expresión y miro con molestia a sus hermanos.

“Les dije  que, si iban hacerle una broma, no  podrían dejarse atrapar” Esas palabras ocasionaron que Lord Stark quien ahora se encontraba de espaldas a sus hijos soltara una gran carcajada.

“¡Papa!” Dijeron asustados sus hijos al ver a su  progenitor atrapándolos .

“¡Lord Stark!” Dijo  rápidamente asustada Arya cuando se dio cuenta que su padre  había escuchado que ella era el cerebro detrás de aquella broma.

“Tranquilos, niños vayan a limpiar los vestidos de su hermana” Los pequeños claramente iban hacer un desastre  más adelante como  retaliación por esto.

Cuando padre e hija quedaron a solas, puesto que  Catelyn decidió ir asegurarse que sus hijos no hicieran un desastre peor con los vestidos de Sansa.

“¿ Dónde está tu hermano?” Pregunto Ned; Arya realmente no  tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre su gemelo.

“Encerrado en su  habitación , sigue avergonzado por la ultima broma de  Robb y  Theon ” Ned  quería saber realmente cual  había sido esa broma, eso que ocasiono que Jon estuviera tres  días enteros encerrados en su  habitación .

Si no fuera por su Arya quien le llevara sus comidas de seguro el muchacho se  moriría de hambre en su encierro.

“¿ Tendré que preocuparme a futuro?” La pregunta era sencilla, si  tenía que ir a sacar a su hijo de sus habitaciones o interrogar a  Robb y  Theon sobre lo que paso.

Arya sinceramente deseaba que  Robb y  Theon fueran severamente  castigados, pero por otra parte si su padre se enterara  u otras personas en el castillo la vergüenza de su hermano solo  empeoraría . Pero ese par de idiotas arrastraron a su deprimente hermano a un burdel y este  término escapando. 

“Me asegurare que asista al Gran  salón para la cena de esta noche” Ned  rápidamente asintió , su pequeña Arya  había crecido demasiado  rápido para gusto.

“¡Gracias!” Le  sonrió alegremente.

“Me retiro ahora Lord Stark” Ned solo vio alejar a su hija y una tristeza  comenzó aparecer en su rostro, ¿Cuándo fue la  última vez que me llamo padre? Han pasado años algo que solo aumento su tristeza.

Lyanna , mi dulce  Lyanna , si estuvieras aquí que  opinarías de tus hijos.

* * *

**Lyanna I**

Fue un grito  agónico que dio en ese momento, mientras  sentía que sus manos estaban atrapadas, jadeo con fuerza y su cuerpo estaba adolorido.  Presiono la mano contra su pecho en un intento desesperado por calmar su  corazón .

Ya solo era consciente del dolor, era agudo y punzante. 

Algo no estaba bien pensó. 

Por un momento se sintió tan débil, intento ponerse de pie, pero sus pies la terminaron derrumbando. Estaba mucho más frágil de lo que creía y al mismo tiempo sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban de una manera lenta pero dolorosa. Eso no era normal, pensó que tal vez era su deseo desesperado de seguir con vida. 

Acaso los viejos dioses burlándose de ella. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Porque comenzaba a tener mil imágenes y recuerdos en su mente que no  parecían tener coherencia alguna.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Era su gran inquietud. Solo  podría ver la nieve y un lugar que  parecía recordarle demasiado el pasado.

Era de noche, pero observó tantas estrellas en el cielo que ella podía ver su alrededor, incontables y brillantes, el miedo comenzaba a desvanecerse solo un poco, era una vista preciosa, entonces notó a un viejo árbol blanco sonríe y parece derramar lágrimas al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso eso era sangre? Sentía la necesidad de acercarse y tocarlo, pero algo dentro de ella le advirtió que no lo hiciera. 

Despertó, pero no recuerda por que llego a este lugar. Este no era  Dorne , demasiada nieve, incluso dudaba que algunas ves la nieve blanca hubiera llegado a caer naturalmente en los desiertos de Dorne.

Además, el árbol de los dioses antiguos, sentía como si estuviera observándola, se decía que los antiguos Dioses habían perdido todo su poder más allá del Cuello,  así que tal vez estaba en el norte. el maldito árbol no la estaba observando se dijo a sí misma, no tenía forma de hacerlo, razonó e intentando calmarse. 

Necesitaba alguna respuesta para apartar ese sentimiento de desesperación que había en su pecho. 

“Esto está mal” 

  
Susurro, ni siquiera debería estar viva pensó con temor ante aquella idea, pero estaba más preocupada al notar que tenía aun sus viejos atuendos, todos manchados de sangre, su sangre pensó con temor. Nadie perdía tal cantidad y sobrevivía. 

Camino con dificultad, intentando sostenerse en los árboles que estuvieran a su alcance, pero evitaba demasiados aquellos que tuvieran rostro, sencillamente le daba miedo. Aquellos arboles parecían observarla y emitir una presencia que flotaba entre la vida y la muerte. Era algo antinatural, pensó. 

¿Qué clase de hija del norte era ella que tenía temor de los dioses de sus antepasados? Se reprendió en silencio, era sencillamente vergonzoso. 

Entre más pasos daba comenzaba a sentir que reconocía aquel lugar, como si hubiera estado hace poco acompañada de alguien importante, una persona que amaba. Entonces la cabeza comenzó a dolerle levemente y ella intento no tambalearse mientras una serie de recuerdos llegaban a su mente. 

_ Rhaegar _

Fue su primer pensamiento, su recuerdo más doloroso también. Recordó que recibió las noticias de su muerte, las lágrimas comenzaban amenazar con salir nuevamente, pero ella intentaba negarse a caer nuevamente en aquel sentimiento de desesperación. La muerte no tenía remedio alguno ¿Entonces porque ella seguía con vida? 

Cuando pensaba en su esposo, recordó todo lo demás. Dos hermosos niños, los bebes que sostuvo en sus brazos con tanta  desesperación y temor de perderlos, aquellos seres que llego amar tanto con todo lo que significaban para ella en ese momento.

Entonces intento calmarse, controlar la  respiración y su mente que se encontraba nublada.

Mis hijos.

Sus pequeños, a quien había visto una última vez siendo sostenido por los brazos de su hermano. Su hijo e hija, entonces la desesperación la consumió y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para reprimir el sentimiento tormentoso que la recorría, comenzó a correr con fuerzas, olvidando totalmente el cansancio y agotamiento que había sentido minutos atrás. 

No quería llorar al pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado a su pequeño. Entonces un pensamiento aterrador cruzó por su cabeza adolorida ¿Y si Robert los hubiera descubierto? Negó con desesperación no quería pensar en semejante posibilidad ¿Ned nunca la traicionaría? ¿Cierto?

¿Por qué estaba tan lejos de Dorne? 

“¿Porque estoy viva?”

Pero una pregunta, tras otra  comenzó a  inundar su mente.

“¿Porque estoy en  Invernalia ?” Este era el bosque de los antiguos Dioses, estaba en casa  pensó .

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, no  entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando,  sentía que su garganta, todo su cuerpo le  dolía , la sangre seca en su ropa.

“¡Guardias!” Grito con  desesperación una mujer,  Lyanna volteo la mirada y se  encontró con  Catelyn quien regresaba con sus hijos luego de haber conseguido lavar los vestidos viejos, para su disgusto sus hijos  querían pasar por el bosque de los Dioses para una  oración a los Dioses de su padre ambos siempre intentaban imitar a Ned en todo lo que  hacía .

“¡Guardias!” Grito nuevamente en  pánico al ver a una mujer extraña cubierta de sangre.


	2. La Dama misteriosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que todo aclarare ciertos puntos que me han dejado en sus antiguos comentarios, uno de ellos es la cantidad de hijos; Bueno en la antigüedad una de las prioridades de las familias era tener tantos hijos como fuera posible, tanto por asuntos religiosos como por necesidad. Me explico, la mayoría de los infantes morían y no llegaban a la edad adulta. Incluso me atrevo a decir, hasta hace poco es algo que venia ocurriendo en muchas naciones occidentales.
> 
> Lo segundo, por que puse a Arya como hermana Gemela de Jon. Primero que todo en la antigua versión iba a seguir la línea canónica, pero quise dar un giro, algo que ya había hecho en mi FIC “Un mundo de mentiras” quería ante todo darle a Jon un hombro en el cual apoyarse y que sintiera lo mismo que él, con respeto a ser un bastardo. Jon siempre se ha sentido inferior con respeto a ser bastardo, pero si su hermana le es mas indiferente este asunto. Quería dar como ese aspecto de dos visiones completamente distintas de un mismo asunto.
> 
> No me queda mas que decir, a que le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta segunda versión.

* * *

**Lyanna I**

* * *

Escucho los gritos que provenían de aquella mujer y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, intento detenerla demostrarle que no era ninguna amenaza para ella o los dos pequeños que le acompañaban, pero cuando se intento acercar, esta extraña mujer sujeto con tanta fuerza a los niños y sus gritos solo empeoraron.

Sus piernas comenzaron a obedecerle, comenzó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sus piernas estaban adoloridas y cansadas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, aunque no sentía que tuviera alguna herida abierta o visible.

Su cuerpo se movía por simple voluntad de su ser, ante las claras faltas de fuerzas que provenían de su cuerpo. Pero cuando comenzó a saltar sobre las ramas, comenzó a notar cierta semejanza de este lugar con los recuerdos amorosos de su pasado.

Era un bosque de Dioses, pero no cualquiera, porque era el bosque de Invernalia; Su antiguo Hogar, recordaba claramente el Arciano blanco con esos ojos llorosos que derramaban lo que parecía ser unas líneas de sangre – Eso era nuevo – Pensó con temor, los Arciano siempre tuvieron rostros horripilantes según algunas personas, pero llorar abiertamente y presenciarlo era algo nuevo.

“¿Quién esta hay?” Grito la voz de un hombre, Lyanna comenzó a ser consumida por sus temores.

No importaba si esta era invernalia, seguía estando en peligro puesto que ni siquiera conseguía recordar aquella mujer menos a esos niños. Además de todo ello, la sangre en su cuerpo, su sensación adolorida que recorría todo su cuerpo.

¿Estaba muerta? Pensó con miedo, mientras su cuerpo se descargo sobre el Arciano en un intento por mantenerse escondida.

Yo, ella, se encontraba en una cama fue un recuerdo reciente, estaba dando a luz a sus hijos. Sus hijos, ese recuerdo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, su pequeña, su pequeño y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

Pero los pasos de varios guardias ahora era algo que conseguía escuchar cada vez mas cercano. Traían consigo antorchas, lanzas y un fuerte instinto de que iban asesinar a la persona que encontraran.

Ahora no tenia tiempo para llorar, menos para lamentar, si esta era invernalia ella conocía una manera de como salir del Bosque e ir a las torres orientales.

Entonces comenzó agacharse e intento no pisar ninguna rama o incluso hoja alguna que pudiera ocasionar el más mínimo ruido.

Se arrastro por la tierra, y el lodo sin importarle si se lastimaba, era como una serpiente sureña arrastrándose vilmente por los pantanos para no ser descubierta por sus presas – Solo que aquí ella tenía ese papel – Pero no importaba se dijo, siguió arrastrándose y prontamente su sangre fue reemplazada por una capa de lodo y tierra sobre ella.

Ella seguía intentando acercándose al muro oriental, sabiendo que en estas viejas paredes podría encontrar su escapatoria.

Pero los Guardias ahora comenzaron a ingresar al bosque con sus lanzas apuñalando las malezas y los arbustos de considerable tamaño.

“¡Muéstrate y Lord Stark será misericordioso contigo!”

Esas palabras la detuvieron, ¿Lord Stark? Se trataría de su padre, este se encontraría con vida, ese pensamiento ocasiono que ahora sus lagrimas fueran mas difíciles de manejar, no, no puedo permitir que el sentimentalismo me domine.

Nada aseguraba que este Lord Stark fuera su padre, o incluso alguno de sus hermanos – Tal vez sea un Stark que nunca antes haya conocido – No tomaría riesgo alguno, por ello cuando se sintió cada vez más acorralada siguió avanzando por la tierra, hasta que llego a su objetivo.

El muro oriental era interno, daba los limites entre el Bosque de los Dioses e Invernalia. Pero mas importante, cuando eran niños, su hermano Benjen y ella encontraron una vieja grieta.

Un desagüé viejo del interior del castillo que nunca fue reparado desde los tiempos de su abuelo. Al igual que la vieja torre rota, parecía ser que su familia tenía poco interés en levantar o reparar las fallas de infraestructuras de Invernalia.

Tal vez los casi trescientos años de sometimiento al Trono de Hierro había dado una falsa sensación de seguridad de que nunca serian atacados.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, tal como esperaba esa falla en el muro se encontraba, como si los años o las épocas nunca hubieran pasado, para ella habían sido meses desde la ultima vez que había estado en ese lugar, pero justo ahora, era como si sus recuerdos siguieran intactos.

Entonces comenzó a gatear con dificultad por aquella vieja grieta, no importaba el olor a mierda, estierco que impregnaba todo el lugar. Ella solo avanzo con dificultad mientras su cuerpo apenas conseguía pasar por aquel viejo lugar, con suerte saldría cerca de los establos, podría conseguir un corcel y escapar tan rápido como se le presentara la oportunidad.

El único problema es que ante una alarma de intruso seguramente las puertas estarían cerradas por parte de los guardias, pero tendría que correr esos riesgos, no tenía otra alternativa.

* * *

**Arya I**

* * *

Cuando Arya tenía cinco años, llamo por error a Lady Catelyn Tully, mama, se pregunto por que su pequeña hermana Sansa y su hermano Robb lo hacían, ¿acaso ella no era también la hija de su padre? Claramente fue una de las peores decisiones de su niñez. La mujer reacciono violentamente y con una gran falta de decoro sureño del cual ella siempre hacia galantería la cacheteo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella la mujer mas poderosa del norte golpeando a una niña de cinco años, que por error la llamo madre. Desde entonces Arya juro que la opinión de esa mujer y cualquier otra persona no le importaría, si era una bastarda que se pudiera el mundo entero.

Le gustaría pensar que realmente hasta el día de hoy, había mantenido esa promesa, que nada, ni menos la opinión de otros le afectara. Claramente eso era una mentira, le afectaba la opinión de su madre, de sus hermanos -Los legítimos Stark – Pero, ante todo, la opinión de su gemelo.

A Jon siempre le importaba demasiado la opinión de otras personas – Para su disgusto – Constantemente ambos hermanos tenían distintos puntos de vista, Jon era mejor espadachín que Robb, pero este se negaba hacer alarde de ello debido a que no quería dar la sensación equivocada a las personas que les observaba. Su hermano era mejor arquero de Theon Greyjoy, pero bueno, para ser sinceros hasta ella era mejor arquera que ese necio.

Theon tenía la equivocada idea de que algún día se casarían.

Eso nunca iba a pasar, primero seria sobre su cadáver, preferiblemente sobre el de Theon y ella junto con su hermano tomando un barco hacia Essos donde podrían tener ambos aventuras que serian cantadas en canciones.

Pero Jon, bueno, cuando le hablaba de sus planes se negaba, para su hermano el Honor era importante, pero ante todo era no defraudar a su padre. Arya amaba a Ned Stark con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le gustaba la idea, incluso si era su propio padre quien dictara las acciones de su vida.

Ella quería tomar una espada, un corcel y galopar a otro mundo. Jon se negaba, a veces pensaba en marcharse, escribir una carta con la esperanza de que su hermano la persiguiera, pero sabia que al final la lealtad, el deber y el honor de su gemelo era demasiado importante para él.

Cuando Robb le conto la idea de que llevaría a Jon a un burdel con la intención de hacerlo salir un poco de su caparazón. De inmediato ella supo que era una mala idea, realmente intento decírselo a Robb, pero su adorable hermano siempre escuchaba sus consejos, pero no los obedecía.

Cuando eran niños la vieja Tata solía decir – Robb escucha tus consejos, solo que estos entran por su oído derecho y salen por el izquierdo – Claramente su vieja niñera no se equivocaba.

Justo ahora su hermano, su gemelo llevaba varios días encerrado en su habitación. No solo se negó acostarse con una prostituta, sino que también escapo de la habitación, cuando ella se desnudó.

Arya no le gustaban las mujeres que vendieran su cuerpo, era una forma de degradación ante sus ojos, aunque el motivo real podría ser que Jeyne Poole la había atormentado desde que eran niñas diciéndole que ese sería su destino.

Jeyne Poole tenía su misma edad, fue traía por su padre cuando era muy niña y antes de que Sansa naciera para que fueran su amiga, un poco de influencia femenina en su vida dijo su señor padre. La niña era noble, aunque de una familia poco importante, eran los mayordomos de Invernalia y su hogar ancestral era una miserable torre.

Pero ella era legitima y Arya una bastarda, suponía que la niña se sentía insultada de que fuera traída para ser la amiga de una bastarda. Arya intento ser comprensible y paciente, por dos años soporto las torturas, chistes degradantes y malos tratos de Jeyne, hasta que un día se cansó de ellos.

Encerró a la niña con engaños y artimañas sobre que Robb la esperaba en las perreras para besarla. La encerró en una de las celdas toda la noche. La niña lloro con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie la escucho.

Claro que a la mañana fue encontrada por el encargado de las perreras, ella conto todo y Arya fue castigada. Jeyne fue mandada a su hogar, y la bruja Tully sugirió que su castigo seria ayudar en las cocinas.

Han pasado siete años y ella sigue trabajando en las cocinas ayudando. Sabia que esa vieja bruja lo hacia para degradarla, para hacerla sentir una sirvienta de su preciosa familia donde ella y mucho menos Jon tenían cabida.

Para la desgracia de esa mujer, Sansa la adoraba, sus hermanos, e incluso los mas pequeños hablaban abiertamente de su aprecio hacia ella.

Pero sus hermanos legítimos para llamarlos de cierta manera, no eran nada comparados con su hermano de sangre y vientre de madre. Jon era un dolor de cabeza y no se arrepentía de decirlo.

Justo en este momento estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la habitación de su hermano – Ellos compartieron habitación hasta que Arya sangro – No era correcto dijo su padre, Arya volteo los ojos ante ello, no es como si Jon tuviera el coraje para acercarse de esa manera a ella.

“¡Hable la maldita puerta!” Grito con fuerza, ya estaba cansada de dejar el plato con comida a su hermano, que saliera de ese maldito lugar. Por los Antiguos Dioses, apostaba que no era el primer hombre que huía de esa manera y aunque le gustaría reírse de ello; sinceramente nunca haría algo que afectara el débil complejo que tenia su hermano con respeto a su estado de nacimiento.

Pero luego de varios golpes su hermano seguía sin responder.

“Jon juro por los siete infiernos que, si no abres esa puerta, entrare por la ventana” La pieza de Jon tenia algo peculiar, la parte mas alejada del castillo, junto con su habitación. Una debajo de la otra, cuando Arya sangro por primera vez descubrió que podría escalar con facilidad, subir al piso de su hermano en la noche y asustarlo, atemorizarlo.

Para el disgusto de Jon, ella a veces seguía haciéndolo.

Espero un par de segundos, sintió un par de ruidos de madera resonando al otro lado de la puerta, luego el sonido metálico – De seguro la llave retirando el seguro – Y hay estaba.

Mas alto que su padre, que Robb y si no fuera por Hodor, seria la persona mas alta de todo el castillo. Jon y Arya tenían en común casi todo, su piel mas blanca que las personas que le rodeaban, parecía de porcelana de Yi Ti o como la nieve decían muchos. Sus cabellos eran largos, bueno el de ella llegaba casi hasta su cintura, Robb solía decir que nunca conoció alguien que amara mas su cabello que Jon.

Arya siempre tuvo mechones blancos que resaltaban en su cabellera, algunas personas incluso llegaron a susurrar que eran fibras de cabello plateado, rumores que Arya escucho, pero su padre se encargó de silenciar.

Otra cosa que tenían en común eran sus ojos grises, aunque a veces Arya podría jurar que se volvían plateados con la luz del día.

Pero eso ahora no importaba.

“¿Qué quieres?” Pregunto su hermano, con voz amarga y poco amigable, mirándole directamente a los ojos con algo de molestia.

Su hermano, era un hombre orgulloso, aunque este intentara decir o de mostrar lo contrario.

“Te has visto en un espejo, mírate Jon pareces el Gran otro, el rey de la noche” Claramente era una broma, su hermano tenia una apariencia en ese momento nada atractivo, pero aún tenía un toque que ocasionaba que la mitad de las sirvientas suspiraran a su paso.

“¡Vete Arya!” Pero ella evito que cerrarla la puerta, no iba a permitir que se volviera a encerrar.

“Escúchame, sabes que te he tolerado demasiados comportamientos, pero este no, le prometí a nuestro padre que irías al comedor a cenar con todos los demás, así que muévete” A veces se preguntaba si su trabajo con Jon, era mas de una madre que de una hermana, pero pensar en ese tema era un asunto delicado.

Su madre, era una desconocida, papa nunca hablaba de ella y eso a Jon le mortificaba, a Arya bueno le asustaba pensar en esto. No quería saber quien era por el temor de decepcionarse que no era ninguna mujer especial, que al final en ella no había nada maravilloso y su padre solo estuvo con ella, una noche porque quería alguien para calentar su cama.

Claro que su padre no parecía ese tipo de hombre, pero la guerra hace estragos en los hombres.

“No iré, ahora vete…” Pero no pudieron continuar, varios sonidos comenzaron a escucharse, y Arya hizo a un lado a su hermano, ingreso a la habitación de este directo a la ventana para observar que era lo que pasaba.

Entonces vio como varios guardias, como algunos incluso comenzaron a encender las hogueras de vigía en el muro del castillo.

“¿Aun escondes las cosas bajo la cama?” Pregunto a su hermano, este solo intento ignorarla, sabiendo que Arya conocía su mayor secreto. El esconder armas de la armería.

Arya camino rápidamente alzo el colchón de la cama de su hermano y arrastro con sus fuerzas – Ella no era fuerte en comparación de otros hombres, pero debería ser tomada en cuenta a la hora de una pelea – y saco ese viejo baúl que Jon solía esconder.

Un secreto que toda Invernalia conocía.

Abrió el baúl, adentro estaba el viejo arco largo de Jon, no estaba en perfecto estado, pero serviría, tomo también el carcaj y miro de reproche a su hermano, solo había cuatro flechas en este.

“Sabes que la arquería no es lo mío”

Eso era cierto pensó ella, simplemente suspiro, tomo la espada de su hermano y se la lanzo, ato el carcaj a su cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?”

Y Arya volteo con una sonrisa que solía asustar a la mayoría de las personas, la misma sonrisa que hizo cuando encerró a Jeyne en las perreras.

“Asegurarme que los niños estén a salvo” Y con esas palabras salió, Arya sabia que su hermano la iba a seguir, no necesito voltear para escuchar los pasos apresurados de Jon siguiéndole.

* * *

**Ned Stark I**

* * *

Eddard regreso de resolver una disputa entre dos campesinos, sus tierras estaban limitadas por un riachuelo, se genero un problema cuando este se desbordo y cambio el terreno, ahora una de las tierras había conseguido terreno adicional que antes pertenecía a su vecino.

Era un asunto realmente agotador intentar que ambas partes solucionaran sus diferencias.

Pero esperaba regresar antes del anochecer, para su desgracia el tiempo tomado fue demasiado. Esperaba estar presente para cenar con su familia, con algo de suerte Arya conseguiría sacar a su hermano de su habitación y podría hablar con él.

Sinceramente a veces le preocupaba lo callado que era su sobrino, aunque lo amara como suyo e intentara inculcarle sus mismos valores y principios. Jon era demasiado, ajeno a muchas cosas.

Tiene ese aire nostálgico al igual que su padre y eso le preocupaba.

Tenia miedo que estallar todo lo que cargaba en su interior y terminara cometiendo una locura. Una locura como la de sus padres y eso era algo que sinceramente no iba a permitir.

A su lado iba su hijo Robb intentando enseñarle sus futuros deberes como Guardian del Norte, y claro su escudero Theon, no lo veía como su prisionero, si no como su invitado, un criado.

Pero, no significaba que confiara en el muchacho ciegamente, siempre que pudiera tendría un ojo puesto en el niño.

Trajo ambos sinceramente mas con la intensión de que ambos le dijeran que fue la broma que le hicieron a Jon, pero ambos permanecían totalmente callados sobre el asunto y solo hablaban para contarle anécdotas en las cuales sinceramente no tenía interés alguno.

“¡Padre!” Dijo Robb señalando directamente a un jinete que se les acercaba. Era Jory Cassel capitán de la guardia de Invernalia. Algo no estaba bien pensó el señor de norte.

“Mi señor, mi señor” Gritaba mientras se acercaba a todo galope.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto con el corazón agitado, deseando que nada malo haya sucedido. Pero rezo, lo hizo como pocas veces había hecho hasta ese día, -Por favor que nada malo le haya pasado a mi familia – era lo único en lo que pensaba.

“¡Alguien ha intentado asesinar a Lady Stark junto con Bran y Rickon!” No espero palabra alguna, ni siquiera dio respuestas cuando tomo con fuerza las riendas de su caballo para que avanzar sin detenerse.

Robb siguió a su padre y Theon igualmente no se quedó atrás. Los tres avanzaron rápidamente, seguidos de la pequeña guardia que siempre acompañaba a Lord Stark y de Jory quien intentaba alcanzar a su señor feudal.

¿Por qué? Era su único pensamiento, ¿Por qué? Quien quería lastimar a su familia, a su amada esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños, no se detuvo, galapo rápidamente intentando llegar hacia las puertas de Invernalia.

Ignoro las caras asustadas y las personas confundidas a lo largo de las Invernas, no tenia tiempo para detenerse, a pesar de todo intento no aplastar con su caballo a nadie que se cruzara en su camino. Siguió avanzando y las puertas de invernalia se abrieron cuando vieron a su señor llegar.

Cuando llego al patio principal rápidamente desmonto, había varios guardias sujetando antorchas, y su viejo amigo Rodrik, castellano y maestro de armas de Invernalia se acercó acompañado de varios guardias.

“¿Mi familia?” Fue lo primero que pregunto ante la confusión presente en su rostro.

“A salvo mi señor, todos ellos”

Y Pudo descansar, agradeció a los Dioses que todos estaban a salvo, pero ahora necesitaba explicaciones de lo que paso.

“¿Y el asesino?” Dijo rápidamente buscando y se molestó un poco, aunque no lo dejo ver, que sus guardias no tenían ningún prisionero.

Rodrik suspiro en ese momento.

“Mi señor, todo es muy confuso, Lady Stark dice haber visto a una joven mujer desconocida, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas al igual que sus manos y, pero en ningún momento pudo distinguir que llevaba arma alguna, creo que todo esto es un mal entendido”

Eso realmente le desconcertó, sinceramente no era la respuesta que esperaba, tal vez la muchacha era la verdadera victima en todo esto y su esposa reacciono asustada ante una mujer extraña.

Aun así, no podría correr riesgos, la buscarían, se asegurarían que estuviera sana, sin heridas para poder interrogarla.

Pero se escucharon fuertes gritos, y luego el relincho de varios caballos. Y entonces la vio, su rostro, su figura, sus ojos y ese fuego ardiendo dentro de ella.

“Lyanna” Susurro suavemente sin poder creerlo.

* * *

**Lyanna II**

* * *

El olor a mierda era la menor de sus preocupaciones, literalmente ahora se estaba arrastrando por mierda de caballo y sus orinas, después de conseguir usar el viejo agujero en el muro agradeció que aun este estuviera conectado a los establos de los caballos.

Y fue que vio a esos dos muchachos, eran tan parecidos a ella, menos en su estatura, dio dos pasos, pero entonces los caballos se asustaron ante su presencia.

“¿Quién se encuentra hay?” Grito con fuerza la jovencita que sostenía un arco apuntando a medio de la oscuridad. Pero el ruido venia de los establos podría ser uno de los caballos.

Entonces un corcel salto por todo el lugar, destruyendo a su paso las vigas que evitaban el paso, en este iba una mujer totalmente cubierta de barro, suciedad, pero eso no evitaba que cabalgara mejor que cualquier otra persona que antes hubiera visto.

Lyanna siguió galopando rápidamente, no podría quedarse, o intentaba escapar justo ahora o seria tomada prisionera. Así que avanzo y confirmo que esta era definitivamente su Invernalia.

Pero hasta que no supiera quien era el Lord Stark y ante todo pudiera quitarse cualquier sospecha que hubiera sobre ella, lo mejor era marcharse, buscar un lugar seguro.

No se detuvo, aunque hubiera querido evitar arrollar a dos guardias que intentaron detenerla, en la entrada había un gran hombre, de brazos robustos y mirada helada, pero ante todo era sus ojos.

“¡Ned!” Susurro sin poder creerlo, pero siguió adelante, intento dar vuelta a su mirada, pero cuando vio los arqueros en la muralla no quise detenerse a preguntar.

* * *

**Ned Stark II**

* * *

“¡Deténganse!” Grito con fuerza a sus arqueros, evitando que la lastimaran. Era ella, no podría haber duda alguna, esa era su hermana, la jovencita que tanto amo, cuando eran niños ella cabalgaba de tal manera que pareciera que hubiera nacido en una silla de montar.

“Esa era…” Dijo Rodrik sin poder creerlo, pero las palabras de su viejo amigo, alguien que conoció a Lyanna también como él. Era la única confirmación que necesitaba.

Tenía que ir detrás de ella, necesitaba demasiadas explicaciones y no pensaba quedarse sin una. Corrió hacia su corcel y rápidamente volvió a montarlo.

“¡Iré contigo!” Dijo rápidamente su hijo, Robb quien parecía deseoso de unirse a la aventura.

Pero cuando iba a objetar, negarle que participara en esto. Dos caballos a gran velocidad pasaron, eran sus dos hijos, no, eran los hijos de Lyanna que sin saberlo estaban justo ahora persiguiendo a su madre.

“¡Jon! ¡Arya!” Grito con fuerza hacia sus hijos adoptivos.

“No te preocupes, la capturare” Le respondió rápidamente Arya, debía alcanzarlos antes que uno de ellos tomara la decisión incorrecta, una que se arrepentirían por el resto de sus vidas.

“Todos quédense aquí, Robb conmigo ahora”

Nadie más debería saber sobre este asunto, cabalgo, tanto como pudo de regreso, persiguiendo a su hermana, no la iba a volver a perder, se negaba a ello.

* * *

**Arya II**

* * *

Ella estaba emocionada, no podría evitarlo perseguir a un bandido, o asesino era tal vez lo mas emocionante que había hecho en toda su vida. Así que no dudo en tomar un caballo y perseguir a esa misteriosa mujer.

Su hermano intento gritarle, detenerla, pero termino uniéndose a ella en la persecución

“No te preocupes, la capturare”

Fue lo único que le grito a su padre cuando este intento detenerla, pasaron por la puerta principal, le reconocía a esta mujer esa habilidad para cabalgar, sin matar a nadie en el camino, era una gran jinete, pero ella era mucho mejor.

No quería matarla, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, se alargaba la persecución y dejaban atrás las Invernas ahora se adentraban al bosque de los lobos y era el último lugar donde quería estar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entonces no tuvo más remedio, le dolería por que ella cuidaba esos corceles, esos caballos incluso algunos los había visto nacer y los había visto crecer. Y ahora mataría a uno de ellos, tomo su arco, cargo una flecha, era un tiro difícil, era demasiado oscuro, no quería lastimar a la chica su padre de seguro la interrogaría.

“¡Arya no!” Y ese grito desencadeno una serie de hechos que cambiara su vida para siempre.

La mujer, la criminal se detuvo rápidamente en seco, su caballo volteo lentamente y comenzó a mirarlos, Jon y Arya se detuvieron a una distancia segura. Arya en ningún momento dejo de tensar su arco apuntándole a esa extraña mujer.

Pero esta solo se les quedo mirando en silencio, de forma desorientada algo que confundió totalmente ambos jóvenes.

“Arya, ¿Dijiste Arya?” Y sus ojos parecían llorosos sin poder entender el porqué, Arya comenzó a bajar lentamente su arco.

Pero no pudieron intercambiar ninguna otra palabra, un leve gruñido se escuchó, todos voltearon sus rostros, sus caballos se asustaron hasta el punto que perdieron el control.

La joven misteriosa cayo al suelo y se escucho un fuerte sonido y ella grito de dolor. Vio como se acercaba una extraña criatura oculta en la noche.

Era tan grande como un corcel de las arenas joven, era de piel negra como la noche, ojos amarillos como si fuera de oro. era un lobo, pero nunca antes había visto un lobo de aquel tamaño.

“Es un Lobo Huargo” Dijo su hermano sin poder creerlo, y ella tampoco lo hacía, estaban sin palabras nadie dijo nada más, era la primera vez en cien años que alguien había visto a una de estas bestias.

Solo que la ultima vez había sido al otro lado del muro.

* * *


End file.
